She Will Be Loved
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Emma has never been that sure of herself. FredII/OC.


**AN: A new oneshot, about our wonderful Fred Weasley II. I love him. The OC is one my friend came up with and lended to me, so thank her for this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Her mother always told her that someday she would find a knight in shining armour. Someone that could swoop in and sweep her off her feet and leave her breathless.<p>

She just never thought it would happen.

* * *

><p>Emma Clark was in her fifth year at Hogwarts when she crashed into him, quite literally.<p>

She had been walking down the corridor quietly, when she ran into someone and fell backwards onto the floor and looking up at whoever had knocked her over.

She blushed when she saw Fred Weasley, one of the most popular Slytherins in her year, standing over her.

Fred smiled in apology and held out his hand, helping her onto her feet.

Before Emma had a chance to speak and thank him, his friends pulled him down the corridor and he turned, waving at her as they rounded the corner.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair and trying to ignore the fact that she couldn't seem to stop blushing.

* * *

><p>Emma was sitting in the library late one night, when Fred slid into the seat next to her, smiling.<p>

"Hello, your name is Emma, right? Emma Clark? And you're a fifth year like me, only a Hufflepuff?" Fred asked, grinning.

Emma gaped at him.

"You actually know who I am?" she asked, sounding shocked.

Fred looked at her, confused.

"Of course I know who you are. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not many people know who I am. I've come to realize that I just fade into the background and don't stand out enough for many people to notice me" Emma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I've noticed you. And I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend" Fred said, smiling.

Emma looked up at him in shock, but nodded her head.

"Brillant!" Fred yelled, before leaping up and walking away, leaving Emma behind him, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>If she was honest, she knew that she always had problems with the way she saw herself, and the way she thought other people saw her.<p>

Sadly, she didn't seem to have much self-confidence.

* * *

><p>Emma was walking out of Potions on Saturday, when Roxanne, Rose, and Molly Weasley appeared, smiling at her.<p>

"We hear that you have a date with our dear cousin Freddy tonight" Rose said, grinning.

"My brother can't stop talking about you, it's bloody annoying, honestly" Roxanne said.

Emma was confused, and it must have shown on her face, because Molly smirked.

"We're here to help you get ready, of course" Molly said.

Emma looked suddenly unsure.

"Relax, alright? We promise that's all we want to do, is get you ready. Of course, if you're going to be dating our cousin, we'll be close" Rose said, grabbing Emma's wrist.

The three of them led her to the Ravenclaw common room to get ready, and they tried to style her red hair differently from it's normal frizzy nature.

Emma reached her hand up to touch her head, but Molly smacked her hand away and smirked at her.

"Calm down" Rose ordered, and Emma sighed, a light blush covering her cheeks as she allowed them to take control.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Fred arrived outside the Ravenclaw common room, where his cousins had told him to pick up his date, and straightened his Slytherin tie, muttering things to himself under his breath as the door to the common room opened and Emma stepped out.<p>

Fred's jaw dropped.

Normally, Emma was always wearing either her school robes, or a baggy shirt with blue jeans that were ripped in so many places they were hardly jeans anymore.

Now, she was wearing tight blue jeans that were borrowed from Molly, a white blouse, and her hair was pushed back out of her face and the only thing that was the same as he was used to was her glasses.

"Fred?" Emma asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Fred blushed and shook his head.

"You look beautiful" he said quietly.

Emma blushed in response to his comment and took the hand he was offering, allowing him to lead her down the corridor.

Turning around, she offered Rose, Molly, and Roxanne a hesitant smile before she and Fred rounded a corner and the three girls were out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>"Is that Emma Clark with Fred Weasley?"<em>

_"It can't be, why would someone like Fred go for someone like her?"_

_"It makes no sense"_

Fred gripped Emma's hand tightly as they walked through Hogsmeade.

Emma knew that he could hear the whispers too, and either he was a lot better at ignoring them, or he felt the same way.

Doubts began to swirl around in Emma's head.

What if Fred had only asked her on this date because he felt bad that she hadn't had a date before, or for a joke.

Fred leaned over and whispered in her ear that she should just ignore the whispers, but she still couldn't stop the doubts from rising to the surface.

As Fred turned to enter one of the shops, Emma pulled her hand out of his grip and raced off.

Fred watched her go, a cofused and hurt look on his face.

* * *

><p>Emma was sitting near the Shrieking Shack, when Roxanne approached her, looking at her with a curious look.<p>

"Fred says you ran off on your date with him" Roxanne stated, narrowing her eyes.

Emma shrugged.

Roxanne sat down next to her, wincing as the snow touched her legs.

"You seemed like you fancied him, at least from what I could tell. And I know you don't know me, but I've been told I'm an excellent listener, so if you want, you can tell me what the reason is you ran out on him" Roxanne said, reaching out and touching Emma's hand hesitantly.

Emma looked at her for a moment, before standing up suddenly.

"I've never thought that highly of myself, alright? I was always bullied when I was younger, and after hearing it for ages, I suppose you actually start to believe it. And then someone like Fred decides to ask me on a date? I didn't believe it was true!" Emma yelled.

Roxanne blinked as tears started to fall from Emma's eyes.

Roxanne stood and walked over to Emma, placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders and looking at her.

"You're none of those things people say about you, alright? I've seen you helping first years with their schoolwork, and trying to convince a few other Hufflepuffs to stay out of trouble. You're caring, and sweet, and Fred has fancied you for a really long time" Roxanne said, making Emma blush.

"She's right, you know" a voice said, and Emma spun around to see Fred standing in front of her.

He nodded at Roxanne and the girl smiled, before racing off.

"I'm sorry that people have been bullying you, I didn't know that. I would've stopped it if I had" Fred said quietly.

Emma nodded, looking down at the ground.

Fred stepped forward and pushed Emma's chin up, glancing into her hazel eyes for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Emma froze for a moment, but gripped Fred's shirt and kissed him back, pulling away when air became a need and blushing.

Fred grinned.

"I'm so happy I worked up the nerve to ask you out" he whispered, before leaning back in for another kiss.

Emma was just happy she had worked up the nerve to say yes.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't mind spending everyday,<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
>Look for the girl with the broken smile,<br>And ask her if she wants to stay a while,  
>And she will be love"<br>**-She Will Be Loved/Maroon 5**_


End file.
